1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method to distribute an electronic communication between a plurality of recipients.
2. Related Art
Using multiple communications to relate different levels of information to different audiences is very time consuming and may cause a home or office environment to operate inefficiently and thereby may be costly. Therefore there is a need for using a single communication to relate different levels of information to different audiences.